Cosas Inesperadas
by yunomg67
Summary: Reborn tiene que hacer unas cosas fuera de japon pero antes decide hacer un pequeño entretenimiento...
1. Trato

ya se sabe los personajes no son mios, estoy jugando con ellos ahora XD, espero que les guste soy nueva escribiendo y es mi primer fic lol...un 1827 como por ahi les encanta XD jajajajajjaja...

* * *

Un día normal como siempre en Namimori y con un gran entretenimiento con Reborn, y nuestro herbívoro favorito.

Tsuna estaba escondiéndose en los pasillos del colegio tratando de que no lo vieran. (horas antes Reborn dejo inconsciente a Tsuna, para sorpresa de este al despertarse estaba en el colegio, pero no con su uniforme, tenía un traje extraño que se podría decir que es de conejo, unas orejas de conejo, una camisa pegada unas muñequeras, un short con su cola de conejo).

Buscando la salida, Tsuna baja por las escaleras y se encuentra con la persona menos esperada y menos querida ver en esos momentos ni en "ese" estado.

"hi-hibari-san…" dijo nervioso y con miedo.

"herbívoro…" dice mientras se le acerca sacando una de sus tonfas "Me puedes explicar que haces fuera de clases? Y con "ese" atuendo?".

"Re-Reborn…Me golpeo y al darme cuenta estaba aquí…con esto" decía mientras retrocedía lejos de Hibari.

"Ya deberías saber qué es lo que pasa cuando incumplen con las normas en mi escuela" dice el prefecto.

"HIIIIIEE!" Hibari le va a pegar con la tonfa , Tsuna trata que no le pegue, se tropieza y se lleva a Hibari escaleras abajo. Tsuna queda encima de Hibari.

"Wa…Perdón!" dice Tsuna asustado "Hibari-san estas bien? Te hiciste daño? Perdón"

"Herbívoro" le pone una tonfa en el cuello a Tsuna "No te muevas tanto solo quítate antes de que te muerda hasta la muerte" dice Hibari con una mirada asesina. Tsuna se para y hibari le sigue y le dice "Te doy 10 minutos para que te cambies y te vea en tu clase"

"Si!" dice Tsuna, antes de marcharse, Hibari le dice "Después de clases vas a la recepción, y NO llegues tarde"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya saliendo de clases.

"Judaime! Quiere que lo acompañe hoy?" dice muy animado Gokudera.

"lo siento Gokudera-kun, tengo que hacer algo hoy" dice tsuna.

"Que harás hoy?" pregunta Yamamoto con su sonrisa de siempre."Hibari-san me pidió que pasara por la recepción por llegar tarde" (No creo que logre decirles la segunda parte también XD)

"Ese bastardo…Judaime si pasa algo no dude en llamarme" dice Gokudera. Tsuna asienta y ve a sus dos amigos marcharse y se encamina hacia el prefecto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Toca tímidamente y escucha a Hibari decir que pase.

"Permiso" Dice Tsuna con miedo, cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

"Toma asiento, ya te atenderé" dice Hibari con la vista en unos papeles en su mesa.

En silencio Tsuna se sienta en uno de los muebles.

"Ciaossu" Aparece Reborn por la ventana. Para sorpresa de los dos, mas para tsuna.

"Bebe…Que te trae por aquí?" dice hibari cuando deja lo que estaba haciendo.

"Reborn! Por qué hiciste lo de esta mañana" dijo Tsuna.

Reborn ignorando a Tsuna salta al escritorio de hibari "hibari necesito que me hagas un favor"

"que será?" pregunta hibari extrañado.

"estaré afuera unos días, necesito que ayudes como tutor a tsuna" dice Reborn.

Hibari mira asesinamente a tsuna y luego normal a Reborn "por qué crees que **yo** aceptaría hacerlo?"

Reborn sonríe y saca de su bolsillo unas fotos.

"HIIIIEE! Como?" las fotos salía tsuna con el traje de conejo junto con hibari cuando cayeron por las escaleras, se ve que antes de caer hibari inconscientemente protegió a tsuna y en la foto parecía como si lo hubiese abrazado.

"no me importa lo que hagas con ellas" dice hibari mirando a otro lado.

"seguro? Bueno era de suponerse…Oi! Dame-tsuna lastima pero kyoko las verá" dice Reborn con una sonrisa "hiiiie por qué? No lo hagas!" chilla tsuna.

"mmm…con dame-tsuna no es divertido" dice Reborn y saca una carta. Rápidamente hibari trata de quitársela y Reborn va hacia la ventana. Tsuna desconcertado pregunta "qué es eso?" hibari saca las tonfas "nada!" dice hibari con un aura asesina.

"un pequeño regalo del futuro de hibari" dice Reborn

"hi-hibari-san adulto?" pregunta tsuna

"asique dime hibari aceptas mi pedido?"Dice Reborn con una sonrisa ya teniendo a hibari bajo control. "que quieres que haga?" dice hibari a regañadientes. Reborn voltea hacia tsuna "ayudaras con los trabajos del comité de disciplina tsuna, si lo haces mal te ganaras tu castigo con hibari y si te niegas publicare estas fotos" voltea hacia hibari "y para hibari, si lo haces te devolveré tu preciada carta, ya que no quieres que nadie la vea" sonríe y se va.

Hibari voltea hacia tsuna y le pone una de las tonfas en su cuello "ni una palabra de "esa" carta, después de clases te presentaras aquí, llegas tarde y te morderé hasta la muerte"

"o-ok". Hibari suelta a tsuna y el dice "empiezas mañana, puedes retirarte".

* * *

Soy nueva haciendo un fic y mas de esta pareja jeje, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews para ver que piensa si sigo o no jjajajajajaja bueno creo que unos están interesados que será esa carta que Reborn tiene y por que el prefecto no quiere que nadie la vea.

Dejen reviews plis espero sus comentarios :'D.


	2. Del Futuro

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, creo que sera un "todos27" pero eso si al final sera un 1827, gracias Carleigh Fredda por el reviews, por ser mi primer fic y ser la primera en comentar me animaste en seguir jeje espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos ^-^

* * *

En el salón de recepción con Hibari y Tsuna. Tsuna estaba ordenando unos papeles que le mando Hibari y el prefecto estaba escribiendo unas notas hasta que tsuna rompe el silencio.

"Etto…Hibari-san ya termine" Hibari le mira y le dice "espera que Kusakabe llegue y se lo entregas".

Tsuna se sienta. Desde ayer se preguntaba, que será lo que tiene esa carta, como para hacer que el mismo Hibari Kyoya acepte un pedido para estar con él dame-tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari-san…lo de ayer…perdón por molestar" dice tsuna en voz baja. Hibari le iba a decir algo pero en ese instante entra Kusakabe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Parece que es difícil hablar con hibari, se decía tsuna, hibari es muy distante pero les ha ayudado en varias ocasiones, en la pelea de los anillos contra los Varia, en el futuro…"el futuro". Habría alguna forma de saber que le dejo hibari adulto al hibari de ahora?

Al llegar a su casa, "Lambo por favor préstame la bazooka de 10 años!" lambo típico energético "-se ríe- primero tienes que darle algo al gran Lambo-sama!" empieza a correr por las escaleras.

"Espera Lambo…tengo algo" dice tsuna sonriéndole y saca una bolsa de dulces de su bolso, Lambo voltea y le quita la bolsa. "Espera lambo por favor la bazooka..."

"Quiero más dulces!" dice Lambo. Tsuna lo busca en la cabellera del niño y se empiezan a pelear por la bazooka, en un tropiezo de tsuna los dos sueltan la bazooka y cae sobre los dos.

Tsuna abre sus ojos y ve que no está en su casa. Estaba sentado en un escritorio que se podría decir que es suyo y el lugar era como una mansión, definitivamente eso no era Japón. "Estoy en el futuro!"

"Así parece Tsunayoshi". Tsuna sorprendido, el único que podría ser el dueño de esa voz…

"Hibari-san! No tengo mucho tiempo, necesito saber algo…Etto Hibari-san del pasado tenía una carta que se la trajo del futuro, sabes cuál es?" pregunta tsuna un poco desesperado.

"Calma…" se le acerca y le pone la mano en el mentón lo eleva de forma que sus miradas se crucen. Tsuna no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Si se cual es…Que pasa con ella?" Le dice con un tono suave.

"Eh…Hi-Hibari-san del pasado…no quiere que nadie la vea" dice Tsuna un poco nervioso por el acercamiento del prefecto.

Hibari sonríe y le dice "Si la mostrare"

Cómo? Pensó Tsuna, "En serio? Pero a quien?" pregunta tsuna.

"A ti" Por un momento tsuna no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado, ¿Por qué me siento así? Se preguntaba Tsuna. "Pero…que dice?" dice Tsuna. Hibari le sonríe otra vez pero cuando iba hablar ya habían pasado los 5 minutos. (Rayos XD).

Tsuna al darse cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en su casa. Buscando a Lambo, estaba detrás de él dormido. Tsuna deja a lambo con Nana y se va a su habitación. Preguntándose como hibari le mostraría la carta? Y qué dice? Por que justamente a él? Será cierto?

Sin darse cuenta tsuna se queda dormido.

Al día siguiente, sin clases, Nana le pide a tsuna y Bianchi que compren algunas cosas con los niños, Fuuta, I-pin y Lambo. Gracias a que Bianchi estaba ahí Tsuna pudo controlar a Lambo. Lambo empezó a llorar por un helado, al final tsuna se lo termino comprando. Estaban sentados con las bolsas mientras que Bianchi compraba algo con Fuuta e I-pin. Lambo hizo un desastre con el helado derramándolo todo encima suyo. Tsuna le empezó a limpiar la cara.

"Espera Lambo! No te muevas" Tsuna intentando que se quedara quieto, Lambo le pone las manos en la cara y lo llena de helado, este se pone a llorar. "-suspira- Lambo ya te comprare otro pero quédate quieto si?" le dice Tsuna para calmarlo pero "Yo quería este!" y saca la bazooka y lo dispara. Se presenta lambo adulto.

"Are? Oh joven Vongola, tiempo sin vernos" dice este viendo el lugar mientras se percataba del asunto. "Estas manchado…" lambo adulto recoge un paño y empieza a limpiarle la cara a tsuna.

"Es-espera yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta" dice tsuna mientras le sujeta la mano para detenerlo. "En serio soy un desastre" decía Lambo mientras observaba a Tsuna terminar de limpiar su desastre de su yo del pasado.

"Es normal a esas edad, pero en el futuro ya eres diferente" dice Tsuna con una sonrisa.

Por un momento Lambo-adulto se quedo callado por las palabras del joven. "Joven Vongola, aun le quedo un poco aquí" Lambo-adulto quita un poco de helado que le quedo a Tsuna en la mejilla. "Gra...Que haces?" dice Tsuna exaltado al ver que este se metía el dedo en la boca.

"Qué? Quería probar de que era" decía Lambo-adulto inocentemente.

"No vuelvas hacer eso…" le dice Tsuna terminándose de limpiar cuando alguien se les acerca.

"Herbívoro" suena esa voz conocida y tenue para Tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari-san que…que haces aquí?" Pregunta Tsuna sorprendido.

"Es el centro de Namimori Sawada y me puedes explicar la escena de ahora **en publico**?" Mira con una mirada asesina a Lambo-adulto.

"Eh…Que escena? Solo estaba ayudándome a limpiar el helado" decía Tsuna sin comprender.

"Ups no quería hacerlo eeeh…creo que será mejor que los de…" Lambo-adulto desaparece y aparece el niño. "Pukyaaaa…" se asusta al ver a Hibari con esa mirada hacia el y salta a los brazos de Tsuna.

Hibari saca una de sus tonfas "Por hacer "cosas" extrañas en publico…te morderé hasta la muerte". Ambos Tsuna y Lambo se ganaron su buena paliza, sin entender el por qué de su amargura.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esperen el tercer capitulo muahaha jugaremos un poco con Tsuna para ver las reacciones del prefecto. Espero lograr hacer el otro capitulo un poco mas largo ideas :'D y reviews con sus opiniones que los espero con emocion ^^...Dejen reviews *ojos de perrito regañado*


	3. Persecucion

Gracias por los reviews, Carleigh espero que este sea de tu gusto tambien :'D, y infinitooriginal gracias por el consejo me ayudo mucho, espero que alla mejorado en este capitulo :P...Aqui esta el tercer capitulo espero que les guste lo hice un poco mas largo jajajaja.

* * *

Una mañana tranquila en Namimori…"Tranquila"? Entrando al colegio Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto.

"Are? Hibari no está?" Decía Yamamoto, mientras pasaban la entrada, tampoco estaba algún miembro del comité de disciplina.

"Le habrá pasado algo a Hibari-san?" Preguntaba Tsuna preocupado.

"tsk…A ese? Si algo surgiera se las podría arreglar" Decía un molesto Gokudera.

Llegando al salón Tsuna se detiene. "pasa algo Judaime?" Preguntaba Gokudera. "Iré un momento a la recepción…" Decía un poco cuestionado. "Lo acompañare Ju-"Yamamoto agarra a Gokudera por el brazo y lo empuja dentro del salón. "Ok te esperamos entonces…" Decía Yamamoto con una sonrisa a Tsuna.

Tsuna asienta y le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa y se encamina. De lejos logro oir los gritos de Gokudera quejándose con Yamamoto. Al subir por las escaleras tropieza con alguien.

"Perdón no vi-…Shamal-san?" Decía el joven al ver al mayor. "Ah Tsunayoshi? No deberías estar en clases ya?"

"Eeh…Estoy…buscando algo" siguió subiendo.

"Mmmm…Por cierto, Reborn me mando a decirte esto" Dice Shamal y Tsuna se detiene.

"_los gatos necesitan de un conejo que los entretenga" _Dice Shamal mientras bosteza y deja a Tsunapensativo. A que venía eso? Y sigue hacia su destino.

Kusakabe estaba saliendo de la recepción, tenía un morado en la cara, parece que el causante había sido Hibari, cierra detrás de él, y al ver a Tsuna se le acerca rápidamente.

"Sawada-san! Menos mal que estas aquí! Necesitamos tu ayuda!" Dice Kusakabe desesperado.

"Qué? Qué pasa?" pregunta Tsuna confundido.

"Eh…Tengo que arreglar unas cosas…Puedes quedarte con Kyo-san hasta que termine? Puedo arreglarte después con los profesores el por qué faltaras a clases" Dice apurado y agarra por el brazo a Tsuna y lo mete dentro del a recepción y cierra la puerta.

"eeh o-o" Sin entender el por qué de lo que dijo Kusakabe voltea lentamente para ver si estaba ahí el prefecto.

"Herbívoro…"

"HIIIE! Lo siento Kusakabe-san me pidió que me quedara hasta que llegue…" Decía Tsuna mientras se cubría ya que no veía donde estaba Hibari.

"No grites y cállate…" Decía Hibari.

Tsuna baja lentamente las manos y ve que no está Hibari, ¿Dónde está? "Hi-Hibari-san…?" Se va acercando al escritorio y se detiene antes, ve a Hibari sentado en una esquina del mueble, para su sorpresa tenía una chaqueta negra puesta en vez del uniforme y una gorra azul marino puesta. Rápidamente Hibari saca sus tonfas, pone una en el cuello del menor y lo pone contra el escritorio.

"Ni una palabra" Decía Hibari con una mirada asesina.

"Pe…Pero que ha pasado?" Pregunta Tsuna con miedo. Se da cuenta que los ojos de Hibari están como dilatados, parecía como…Un gato?

"Necesito que me lleves con el doctor pervertido" dijo Hibari ignorando su pregunta.

"Shamal?"

"No me hagas repetirlo herbívoro" Decía el prefecto mientras soltaba a este, se quedo mirando por un momento la ventana y luego a Tsuna. "Cierra las ventanas y las cortinas…" Ordeno Hibari a Tsuna. "Eh? Por qu-"Hibari lo mira asesinamente otra vez, y Tsuna va rápido a hacer el pedido. Por qué será que a los herbívoros hay que darle indicaciones dos veces? Se preguntaba Hibari mientras observaba a Tsuna como era tan torpe hasta cerrando una cortina. No, solo era a **este** herbívoro. Se decía Hibari.

Al terminar de cerrarlas Tsuna voltea y ve que Hibari se empieza a quitar la chaqueta. "Mande a Kusakabe a que buscara al herbívoro aquel pero no creo que consiga lo que quiero tan rápido, necesito la cura de "esto" y lo morderé hasta la muerte" Termina de quitarse la chaqueta y la gorra, mostrando una cola peluda y esponjosa, y unas orejas de…Gato. Los ojos de Tsuna se pusieron como platos, oh si, esta vez Shamal se paso (lol), Tsuna logro entender a que se refería con lo que le mando Reborn "_los gatos necesitan de un conejo que los entretenga". _Soy el conejo? Espera…Reborn? No me digas que fue él quien mando a Shamal.

"Herbívoro…" le llama Hibari mientras lo saca de sus pensamientos.

"Reborn…Fue Reborn quien mando a Shamal!" Decía Tsuna.

"El bebe? Para que querría el hacer algo así?" Se cuestionaba Hibari. Hibari mirando a la nada, Tsuna se daba cuenta que el prefecto empezó a mover la cola, y las orejas se levantaron un poco, pero en fin que no haría Reborn?, pensaba Tsuna. "Ah! Mientras venia me encontré con Shamal, si vamos horita puede que lo encontremos" Decía Tsuna mientras se encaminaba a la puerta pero antes Hibari le agarra del brazo.

"No…" dijo en murmullo Hibari, se sorprendió al decirlo de repente y lo suelta, dirige su mirada al escritorio.

"Qué pasa?" Le pregunta Tsuna. La cola se baja y no se mueve, sus orejas también hacen lo mismo.

"No…Quieres salir?" Pregunta Tsuna tratando de entender las acciones de los nuevos miembros del prefecto que hablaban más por él.

"No te importa…" Dice con un tono molesto el prefecto.

Tsuna suspira, era de esperarse, Hibari Kyoya no puede pedir algo con sinceridad o una pequeña ayuda. Esta vez quería ayudarlo, no Hibari a él, sino el a Hibari.

"Hibari-san si quieres voy y traigo la cura" Dice Tsuna. Una de las orejas de Hibari se levanta. El prefecto se voltea hacia él.

"Por alguna razón no puedo salir y menos el dejarte ir ya que estas aquí y me molesta…Cada vez que pasa algo estas presente, cada vez que hay pelea estas presente, cada vez que surge algo tengo que estar implicado contigo…Por qué?" se acercaba a Tsuna con un aura asesina.

"Hiiie n-no lo s-"Antes que Hibari mordiera a Tsuna, Kusakabe entra. Tsuna se tira al piso por la intervención de este, por ser su salvación.

"Kyo-san! Tenemos un problema" Decía Kusakabe un poco agitado. "Qué pasa ahora?" Decía Hibari mientras se ponía la chaqueta y la gorra de nuevo, se dirige hacia el mueble y se sienta.

"No encontramos a Shamal-san por ninguna parte del colegio ya envié a gente que lo buscaran afuera" Decía firme Kusakabe con un tono de miedo al esperar la reacción del prefecto. "Pero…encontré esto" Saca un papel de su bolsillo. "Dice los efectos de lo que tiene Kyo-san…El primer paso seria las apariciones de las orejas y la cola" Hibari lo mira y se podría decir que era un "ya lo sé" de parte de este.

"Ejen…El segundo paso sería el hambre, el tercer paso sería el comportamiento, el cuarto paso…Ya se habría completado…El ser un gato" Termino esa frase con nervios esperando un golpe del prefecto. Hibari se queda en silencio. Tsuna se para del piso y le dice a Kusakabe "Si no completamos lo que dicen los demás pasos crees que se complete…?"

"No sabría responder a eso Sawada-san" Decía Kusakabe un poco decepcionado.

"No creo que sean requisitos a seguir o no, si no lo que le pasara al pervertido aquel por hacer esto" Decía Hibari molesto y se para del mueble. "Lo buscare yo mismo" Decía el prefecto decidido.

"Espera Kyo-san…Sobre el paso tres…El comportamiento no creo que se deba tomar a la ligera" Decía Kusakabe.

"A que te refieres?" Preguntaba Hibari mirando de mala gana a Kusakabe.

"Eh…El comportamiento que dice seria al de comportarse como tal…como un **gato**, los gatos en si son agiles pero tienen sus debilidades, como decirlo…Son sensibles, cuando se les acaricia o para lo que quieren" Decía Kusakabe un poco preocupado con lo que pasaría si vieran a Hibari de esa forma.

Hibari se queda callado un momento. Tsuna se daba cuenta otra vez de la acción de la nueva cola de Hibari, se podría decir que cada vez que pensaba hacia ese movimiento, por alguna razón no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te quedaras aquí por si el doctor pervertido viene…" Le dice Hibari a Kusakabe.

"Pero Kyo-san no vaya solo…" Decía Kusakabe tratando de detener que este no se metiera en un lio o más bien las victimas que vaya a ocasionar.

"No iré solo…Herbívoro vendrás conmigo" Le decía Hibari a Tsuna. Mientras este se arreglaba su nueva cola dentro de la chaqueta.

"Eh? Yo?" Hibari lo mira otra vez mal, de forma que este entendía que le iría a decir, pero _no_ _lo repetiría de nuevo._ Hibari se encamina a la puerta y Tsuna le sigue.

"Te dejo a cargo hasta que vuelva" Dice Hibari a Kusakabe y se marcha con Tsuna.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el centro de Namimori (*O*)

"Eh…Hibari-san creo que es difícil buscarlo por aquí…hay mucha gente" Decía Tsuna tratando de no llevarse a nadie por el prefecto que caminaba muy rápido. Hibari se detiene y hace que Tsuna se tropiece contra él.

"De cierta forma a esta hora no hay colegialas para que el pervertido aquel este andando" Decía Hibari observando estresado a la multitud. Tsuna se sorprendió un poco por el simple hecho de que Hibari le haya hablado normal.

"Qué?" Pregunta Hibari al menor al ver que se le queda mirando un poco confundido.

"No…Nada" Dice Tsuna y baja la cabeza. Hibari-adulto hablaba normal con él, ¿Qué cambios habrán sucedido?(Men son 10 años XD) ¿Sera que la carta tiene algo que ver? Pensaba Tsuna distraídamente.

"Herbívoro sabes donde vive?" Le decía Hibari a Tsuna sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Ah…? Si pero…Crees que este ahí?"

"Vale la pena intentar" Decía Hibari apresurado.

Tsuna se da cuenta que el prefecto no estaba normal, sigue la mirada de donde desvió este y se da cuenta del pequeño detalle. Un señor estaba abriendo un puesto de comida de _panecillos de atún._ Recordó lo que les había leído Kusakabe.

"Se podría comprar un poco de esos" Decía Tsuna pícaro para ver la reacción de Hibari. Qué raro ¿lo dije tan natural sin tenerle miedo?

Hibari se quedo en silencio mirando a otro lado. Tsuna se fijo que debajo de la chaqueta se movía la cola del prefecto. Sin aguantar una pequeña sonrisa Tsuna se acerco al puesto y compro unos panecillos. Al acercarse al prefecto, este tenía una mirada asesina.

"No dije que compraras y **no **tengo hambre" Decía Hibari mientras seguía caminando.

"Seguro?" Insistia Tsuna mientras abria la bolsa en donde estaban. Hibari se detiene, ya sabía Tsuna que los gatos son sensibles a estos olores, bueno ya que había cuidado uno antes.

Hibari le extiende la mano sin voltear. "Solo tomare uno..."

Tsuna no puede evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se lo entrega emocionado.

En el camino a casa del pervertido, Hibari se termino comiendo todos los panecillos feliz de la vida. Llegan al apartamento de Shamal, y gracias a Hibari por ser conocido en Namimori logran subir sin tener que esperar a que un dueño de algún apartamento tenga que bajar. El edificio era lujoso, y se podría decir que era costoso, Tsuna suspira y piensa que, _lo que puedes conseguir a través de la mafia,_ eso una vez se lo dijo Reborn al joven. Llegan al apartamento y tocan, pero nadie abría.

"Creo…que no está" Decía Tsuna con miedo al sentir el aura asesina de Hibari al ver que este no contesta. Hibari aparto a Tsuna de un empujón y tumba la puerta y entra como si nada.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna no sabía si quedarse ahí o seguirle. Entra al final (xD).

Al entrar escucha desde una habitación la voz de Shamal quejándose del por qué habían entrado. Tsuna se iba a acercar pero Hibari ya se había traído a Shamal a la sala con las amenazas de las tonfas.

"Ahora…Dame la cura para quitar esto" Decía Hibari con un tono firme y asesino a la vez.

"Ni siquiera quieres saber el por qué te mande esos pequeños regalos?" Decía Shamal mientras se rascaba la cabeza por el golpe de Hibari.

"Tienes cinco segundos para que te expliques y me des la cura o te morderé hasta la muerte…"Decía Hibari ya desesperándose.

"Uno…"

"Qué? Pero eso no se puede decir así" Decía Shamal incrédulo.

"Dos…"

"Podemos hablar esto más serio…

"Tres…"

"Reborn me envió hacerlo!" Dijo rápido al ver la cara de Hibari que se enfurecía más.

"Cuatro…"

"Que mas?"

"Cinco…"

Hibari le estaba a punto de pegar cuando Shamal grito. "Y LA CURA! La cura eeh…Hay dos formas de conseguirlas…"

"Te escucho…" Decía Hibari mientras bajaba sus tonfas.

"Me tomaría como meses en hacer la cura y la otra forma es satisfacer los gustos de los gatos"

Hibari no esperaría meses para eso pero…Como que satisfacer los gustos de los gatos?

"A que te refieres con eso?" Preguntaba Hibari.

"Eh…Lo que hacen los gatos, comer atún, dormir las siesta, que le hagan cariño en las orejas, le peinen la cola y esas cosas…Deberías saber no? Ya debes tener alguna necesidad horita" Decía Shamal parándose del piso.

Hibari mira hacia otro lado. _No esperaría meses con estas cosas y menos soportaría buscar a alguien que le acaricie…No! _Pensaba Hibari.

"Sh-Shamal-san cuando me paso lo de la bala de la última voluntad, Reborn después me dijo que podrías hacer la cura para tus mosquitos pero que siempre cargabas una hecha…" Decía un poco nervioso Tsuna al salir de donde estaba escondido.

Hibari volteo rápidamente la mirada hacia Shamal. "Pero…No la tengo aquí" Decía Shamal.

"Y donde esta?" Preguntaba Hibari repasando la pregunta.

"Eh…En Italia"

"Mh…Tardara entonces en llegar 1 o 2 días si se pide ahora…Bien, los gastos irán por tu cuenta" Decía Hibari con una sonrisa macabra mientras se le acercaba a Shamal. "Pero aun así…Te morderé hasta la muerte"

Al final Shamal no salió ileso por Hibari, este obligo a que lo pidiera ahora y que le diera los datos para que le llegue a Hibari y no a Shamal, al parecer llegaría mañana por la noche, Hibari no le importo ya que es un día y no meses. Después de tanto papeleo y habla Hibari se va y Tsuna le sigue.

"Hibari-san…Y ahora?" Preguntaba Tsuna tratando de estar al paso del prefecto.

"Ahora…Yo debería a volver a la escuela…Necesito terminar un trabajo"

"Eh? (_siempre trabajando en la escuela)_…Hibari-san no te gustaría…Pasear por el parque" Decía emocionado Tsuna.

"No…" Contesta fríamente el prefecto.

"Al-alguna vez has pensado en querer tomarte aunque sea…Un día de descanso?" Decía un poco tímido Tsuna y se detiene. Hibari se voltea. "Herbívoro sabes que no soy como **ustedes**" Decía Hibari, pero al ver el rostro del chico un poco deprimido. _Por qué será que este herbívoro por algo que hace uno el se siente culpable?_

Hibari continua caminando y le dice "Solo por hoy…"

Tsuna estaba impresionado y sin palabras lo sigue.

"Pero antes…Puedes comprar…más de lo de antes…" Decía Hibari sin mirarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasearon por el parque hasta tarde, Hibari lo único que hizo fue comer y Tsuna complacer al prefecto con lo que pedía en cada paso que daban. Tsuna no le importaba por alguna razón, y quería agradecerle a Shamal por esto, ya que es primera vez que pasa mucho tiempo con el guardián de la nube, aunque hayan hablado poco, porque Hibari no seguía la conversación. Por desgracia empieza a llover, para suerte se quedan debajo del toldo de una tienda ya cerrada. Se quedaron en silencio y Tsuna se sienta en el piso en una parte seca, estaba pegando frio después de todo.

"Si nos quedamos esperando…Hará mas frio" Decía Hibari mirando la lluvia. Hibari nota que el chico esta ya temblando, aunque no solo era Tsuna, sus nuevas orejas se estaban poniendo frías aun debajo de la gorra.

"Tu casa está cerca asique te dejare por allá" dijo Hibari y empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia. "E-espera!" decía Tsuna mientras le seguía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegan a la casa y Nana los atiende.

"Ara Tsu-kun estas todo mojado, espera…" dice Nana preocupada. Por unos minutos se va y regresa con toallas en sus manos, se las entrega a Tsuna y a Hibari. "Un amigo? Quieren algo de tomar caliente?" Preguntaba Nana con su sonrisa gentil de siempre. Hibari mira a otro lado, mientras trata de ver como se seca sin quitarse la gorra. Tsuna se da cuenta (casi se le olvida). "Gracias pero es mejor que me vay-"Estaba hablando Hibari y Tsuna le interrumpe. "Té! Estará bien mama gracias, estaremos en mi habitación" decía Tsuna mientras agarraba por el brazo a Hibari a escaleras arriba. Tsuna cierra la puerta una vez a dentro.

"Perdón por el desorden –empieza a recoger unas cosas del piso- si quieres me das tu chaqueta para ponerla a secar y-"Decía Tsuna pero Hibari le corta "Herbívoro…Estoy bien, no porque tenga "esto" no significa que necesite tanta atención" Le dijo mientras se quitaba la gorra y la chaqueta, y las ponía en la ventana para no mojar adentro. Tsuna se sintió más inútil por una parte, guarda las cosas que recogió y busca ropa para cambiarse. Encuentra una camisa blanca de botones que le queda grande y se la ofrece al prefecto.

"Tengo esto, puedes cambiarte si quieres…" decía Tsuna un poco nervioso. Hibari lo agarra y lo pone en la cama para cambiarse. Para sorpresa de Tsuna, puede que en serio admira a Hibari, todo lo que hace es perfecto, y hasta como es. "Pasa algo?" pregunta Hibari poniéndose la camisa que le ofreció el joven. "Eh? No…nada" se sonroja y mira a otra parte para cambiarse.

Después de un rato, Tsuna está sentado en la cama y Hibari se sentó en el piso a espaldas de la ventana. Tsuna quería hablar pero no se le ocurría nada, luego se queda observando las orejas de gato de Hibari.

"Hibari-san…" Llama Tsuna al prefecto y se ve que una de las orejas se levanta. "Como se sienten…Tener orejas así y…cola?" Preguntaba Tsuna tratando de que el prefecto no se diera cuenta que el joven se estaba divirtiendo con sus reacciones. Hibari lo mira de mala gana. "Detestables…" Contesta este y vuelve a mirar a otra parte de la habitación.

Si que es difícil hablar con el, se decía Tsuna, y se le ocurrió otra cosa. "Puedo tocar las orejas?" preguntaba Tsuna y las dos orejas automáticamente se levantan juntas y Hibari sin mirarlo dice "No". "Por qué no?" decía Tsuna. "No es no herbívoro" Decía Hibari mirándolo mal. Tsuna se levanta y se sienta al lado. "Hibari-san…Puedo?" "Herbívoro si sigues te morderé hasta la muert-"Hibari se corta, ya que el joven toca una de sus orejas. Hibari no decía nada y Tsuna al ver que no sacaba las tonfas se levanta un poco y toca la otra. "Jeje son como esponjosas…" decía Tsuna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La "cola" de Hibari se empieza a mover, que se podría decir que le agradaba. De repente Hibari pone una mano en la muñeca de Tsuna para que se detenga, Tsuna lo mira y ve que los orbes grises del prefecto estaban más que dilatados. "No…Sigas" La voz de Hibari sonaba tímida…Tímida? Se decía Tsuna, por alguna razón se quedaron así, Tsuna no podía desviar la mirada del prefecto, se escuchaba la respiración de los dos, Hibari se empezó acercar a Tsuna cuando…

"Tsu-kun aquí traje algunos dulces y el té" decía Nana animada mientras abría la puerta. Rápidamente Tsuna agarra una sabana y se la pone a Hibari para taparle las orejas y se acerca a la puerta a ayudar a su madre. "Gracias mama…" decía Tsuna poniéndolo en la pequeña mesa del centro del cuarto. Nana les sonríe y se va. Hibari se levanta y mira a la ventana y ve que ya termino la lluvia.

"Me voy" Contesta Hibari poniendo la sabana en la cama y agarra la chaqueta y se la coloca.

"Eh? Pero…No quieres un poco?" decía Tsuna confundido. "Ya acepte varias cosas tuyas herbívoro, es suficiente y tengo trabajo que hacer" Le decía Hibari molesto. "Fue por qué te desobedecí? Perdón no queri-"decía Tsuna pero dejo de hablar cuando Hibari salto a la ventana, Tsuna se asoma. "Déjalo así y no quiero ni una palabra de este día" le decía Hibari y se va. Sin entender lo que había pasado Tsuna se sienta en su cama pensativo. Pensó que por fin logro ayudar más o menos al prefecto pero aun no entendía las palabras de Hibari-adulto y lo que dice la carta…Pero parece imposible, será que Hibari-san me odia? Se decía Tsuna.

* * *

Como sabran tiene su continuacion, porque aun no se acaba :P mua-ha-ha...creo que me tardare un poco tengo examenes en la semana pero hare lo mejor para que les agrade y denme sus opiniones de este fic y que errores tengo que ya las arreglo :'D y diganme que ideas quieren poner para darles que hacer a nuestra parejita querida *O*...dejen reviews por fa :'D.


End file.
